MERE YAAR
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Part of the storY TERI PARWAH HAI MUJHE... consider it after chapter no 7... Please read the author note in the end... weather u like the os or not... but please author note zarur parhna sab... aik suggestion chahiye aap sab se...


**First of all thanks to all the reviewers of my previous OS.**

RAI, Guest, luv duo nd purvi, Sariya, Duo's pari, praise22, Guest, A.S Anjana, salmazhv, km-fan, bossnbear, AbhiDaya Fan, Mistic Morning, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, priya, Dips.: **THANK U SO MUCH FRIENDS..**

krittzz: he he he ..teacher ka reaction ..us pe kabhi or likhne ki koshish karein ge..

FireHawk01: first of all nice name... secondly thank u so much for liking.. and yaar... jitney marks or percentages aatey hain.. unhi pe khush hona chahiye... my God.. 94 percent pe bhi khush nahi hotey ap.. thats not fair seriously..he he he me to 70 bhi aye to khushi se pagal ho jati hun...

and jis ke liye OS likha us ne apni puri mehnat se 86.25% marks liye hain.. har aik ki situation na different hoti hai... us situation mein koi itne achey marks le aye to... is se achi bat or kia ho sakti hai...

and about the names..yes my real name is Zehra.. and about Abhika : in my story APNE TO APNE HOTEY HAIN this name was chosen for Dareya's daughter because situation ki bhi demand thi...

 **And a special message for my Reviewer Sanjhana** hi sanjhana... sab se pehle to sorry ke reply nahi kiya tumhe... u asked me for ATAHH part2 yaar mere dimagh mein os to atey hain is se related per is ka sequel story idea sach mein nahi aa raha...to filhaal OS se hi kaam chalana parey ga.. agar tumhare pass koi idea hai... to muje batao... i will think on it..

* * *

 **NOW coming to this OS**

 **Actually this is the part of the story TERI PARWAH HAI MUJHE that story mainly revolves around Senior inspector Abhijeet and his son ADERSH(adi)**

 **In chapter 7 we have seen ke Acp sir inform to the team about Abhijeet's return from the dangerous mission. and ordered Daya to go for the meeting with headquarter and said ke kal meeting attend kar ke raat ko Abhijeet ke sath hi wapis a jana..**

 **so ...**

 **duo meet in Delhi**

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya hired a cab and reached to the HOTEL RED STAR. He booked room no 202 on second floor. While filling his details in register he searched his desired name and found it. He showed his id card to the manager and the manager gave him the key of room 202. he move to his room.

After freshening up he called Acp sir and Shreya to inform them about his safe reach.

He relaxly sat on bed : hmmm to ab bhai sahab ko ab kese welcome kiya jaye...2 mahiney itna pareshan kar ke rakha sab ko... kuch to saza milni hi chahiye...

He took out his khancha simcard then dialed a number which Acp sir gave him with : **ye...Abhijeet ka number hai... us se contact kar lena..**

 **...**

 **...**

Abhijeet ends the call with acp sir and about to move out from the room when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and found the number ,unknown.

is waqt kis ka phone hai...

He recive the call : hello...

arey Abhijeet sahab... kese hain?

Abhijeet scowled: G?

upun kaliya..aap ke subhchintak...

A sweet smile came on both faces at the same time.

is waqt kiun fon kiya hai...(Abhijeet said in rough tone.)

A winning smile appeared on kaliya's face he said : aap ko informasion dene ke liye...

kesi information...

Wo apka dost hai na ..mota wala..wo abhi kahan hai...pata hai aap ko?

na... nahi... kahan hai or tum kiun pooch ...

koi nai... apun aap ki pareshani barha deta abhi...

Abhijeet nodded: kia matlab..?

wo mota pehelwan...is waqt.. is hotel mein jo pool side ke pass meter room hai.. wahan behosh para hai...

Abhijeet controlled his laugh : kia... kese...

Aik to tum sawal bohat karte ho...

Abhijeet pressed his teeth when kaliya spoke: Agar zinda dekhna chahtey ho to agle 10 minute mein pool side a jao... Or agar zara bhi hoshiyari ki to us k ghubbarey mein se hawa nikal dun ga...

Haan wese hi bohat zada hai... (Abhijeet thinks) Then spoke: De ..dekho... Kuch mat karna us ko... Me ata hun abhi ata hun...

Han jaldi...

Abhijeet kept the phone

ye samajhta kia hai khud koo..or mujhe kia samjhta hai..jaun?haan chala hi jata hun..warna or hawa bhar jaye gi...

He got up and moved out.

Reaching near the pool he found something beside the door of meter room.

He picked it up . it was some letter. He started reading

 _Ager apne dost ki salamti chahte ho to... Aj puri raat yaha aik tang pe kharey raho... Warna..._

Abhijeet murmur: arey... Banda ...dhamki to dhang ki de deta hai... Huh naak katwa di is ne meri

He made the paper ball and kept it inside the pocket then looked around .

There he found someone so started moving in the direction ,

Reaching there he called: Bahar a jayie Mr Kaliya...

The head peeped out

abey bahar a..kaan pakar ke laun kia ?

Mr Kaliya came out and started moving forward with slow pace.

Abhijeet stopped him and ordered: Aik tang pe khara ho ..jaldi shabash..

Abhiiii..

Kia Abhi?

Daya made a cute face.

Abhijeet slapped his head : nalayek kahin ka... aik bachey ka baap hai khud bacha nahi ...samjha...?

Daya sat his hairs a then looked at abhijeet who was smiling

Abhijeet shook his head : me sahi tha...do bachey hain mere..aik 18 saal ka or aik 44 saal ka...

Daya didn't reply but hugged abhijeet tightly .

Feeling that he is in between his relations now safe and alive , abhijeet hugged him back more tightly

Daya shocked for a second and tried to say something but Abhijeet's grip become more tighter

Abhi...

Now Abhijeet separated and averted his gaze with: me theek hun Daya

Daya sighed and decide not to drag the situation so silently pressed his shoulder

Chal kamre mein chaltey hain... or wahan sab theek hai...?

Daya supported his try and said while walking: Haan sab sahi...

They entered in Abhijeet's room when daya's cell rang. It was Rajat asking for some case details.

Daya returned back after finishing the call and found Abhijeet sitting on bed and in some deep thinking. Daya sat beside him and started staring at him.

aise kia dekh raha hai...

Daya shook his head in no. Abhijeet too stayed silent.

After some seconds .

Dar gaye they na...?

Abhijeet who was looking down focusing on the tile's design , now looked up .

Na... nahi...nahi to...

Abhi...

Han yaar.. dar laga .aisa laga jese phir kabhi bhi tujh se.. Tarika se ... Sir se mil nahi... or Adi usey bhi to kitna kuch kehna hai na abhi... kitna kuch.

Daya placed a hand on his hand.

Abhijeet smiled : per pata hai... muje sakoon tha.. ke tu hai na... sab sambhal le ga...

Or mujhe...?

Me to humesha tere sath hi rahun ga na ...

Daya smiled tearily.

Abhijeet patted his cheeks.

Daya said after taking a breath: dar to me bhi gaya tha.. per kisi ko bola nahi...phir baki sab bhi pareshan ho jatey ...

Abhijeet nodded daya jerked his head: Acha wo sab choro ...kuch acha sa khilao mujhe...

Arey..tu apne kamrey mein ja... bhag yahan se...

Daya stood up and moved . Abhijeet thinks that he is moving towards the door but after a moment some body sat on bed with a jerk.

Daya...me kuch order nahi karne wala..

kanjoos... kahin ka me to yahin baithun ga order karo jaldi..

Daya... Sach mein ghubbarey mein hawa zada hai...thora kam kar...

Boss... Dekho tum.. Tum kaliya se hi theek they...

Arey jao jao... Aik planning sahi se nahi hoti..

Kia matlab...

Abey gadhey... Tuje kia lagta hai.. Acp sir ne muje tere aney ka nahi bataya Ho ga.. Or to or sahab se aik ghundey ki awaZ nahi nikali gai...or...

Acha acha... Meri tarif baad mein ...pehle order.. Bari bhook lagi hai...

Han bhai.. Itna acha plan Jo banaya sahab ne pait... I mean dimagh khali ho gaya...

Tum order kar rahey ho ya me ja ke kha lun...

Han ja... Mera pese bachein ge isi bahaney,

Bossss

acha acha karta hun... ruk..

Both have dinner while chatting on different dinner Daya went to his room.

And both dosts slept peacefully waiting for a new bright morning to come where they are ready to face the challenges of life once again.

 **end of OS**

 **now i want to say something.**

 **A\N: I have an OS idea on ADALAT... but post kahan karun wo samajh nahi aa raha...Now you people suggest ke kia karun.. because its not related to CID.. bas aik scene ke liye CID ka koi character include ho ga is se zada nahi... agar aap log chahtey hain ke mea ADALAT show k OS yahan Cid fanfic corner pe post karun to kindly let me know.. aap sab ka jo bhi opinion ho wo review ya PM mein bataiye...**

Now i m saying good bye..will return soon with the story. A rajvi story.

and about DUO.. aik long duo pe kaam ho raha hai.. it will come on 20 april.

agar us se pehle koi idea aya duo pe to surely i will write.

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
